wallgrenadinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dharma
Dharma(D-harm-rah) is a very hot city, being located among the desert part of the inner wall. They are known for their tailors, who create a lot of the clothing that the noblemen in the inner cities wear, along with the production of the military uniforms. Despite the heat, they actually have a nice little oasis spot just outside the city where they cultivate and grow cotton, and raise silk worms in the mulberry trees there. It is believed that as Shivat got nicer, they stopped creating the majority of their own silk, and found that the residents of Dharma were good at it. So now 80% of the silk in all of grenadine is created there. The buildings the common folk live in tend to be fairly average, with none being too tall. They are packed together, but not nearly as tightly as in Lydian. They seem partial to using Sandstone and wood for building materials, with the exceptions being the homes of their wealthy and official buildings, which use stone and brick. Most crops are imported in, with the crops they do grow usually being used as feed for their animals. There aren't many horses in Lydian, with rare Camels being used to transport the crops from their fields into the city. There are not many of these creatures in Grenadine, and they seem to very strictly be raised in Dharma. They are often used to move materials between small towns living outside of Dharma, but still in the desert area. Dharma keeps a close hold on these Camels, as such they will not be found in any other city. The exception being a pair that live in Central as a part of a performance act, and are an oddity that amaze the wealthy citizens there. The laws in Dharma are very strict, and anyone caught breaking any or stealing any of the precious cotton of silk are immediately thrown in jail. It is not uncommon for them to have public executions of criminals to show they are serious. The Military that live and are stationed there, are known for being particularly cruel to prisoners, and often before being executed you can find a few fingers or toes missing from the individual. Because of these strict laws, it is very rare that there will be any sort of outburst, and crime rates are incredibly low. The gates are guarded at all hours so there is no easy way for any criminals to leave the city. The cotton fields and silk worms are also on constant guard, making it very difficult for any of these precious resources to be stolen. However some have tried, but it's very rare they ever get away with it. The people of Dharma are mostly dark skinned, with dark hair. The men often wear beards, and the women are known for covering themselves up. The men have the power here, and there are no women allowed in their local government. Because of this the Military never station female officers there, as they wouldn't be respected and sometimes have succumbed to 'accidents'. Females from Dharma who join the military, are often considered outcast and are not welcomed back. So when they do leave, they do so knowing they are never welcomed back home and likely won't see their families again. It is considered honorable for the men to join the military and serve, with most returning home when they can. Their garrison and military police are almost all natives of the city, which just helps with them controlling their citizens. Whenever officials from Central visit, they make sure any trouble makers are shut away and put on a happy face to hide the inner corruption. It is believed Central is aware of the issues the city has, but ignores it since they get a good bulk of the cloth they desire. They don't seem to care how it is obtained so long as it is efficient. It is speculated that many of the workers in the fields are petty criminals that are working off their debt, or even children. However they have walls surrounding their fields so passerbys can never get a good look, and they don't allow outsiders in the city without going through a very strict permit processes. Central officials say they have never seen children working in the fields, but everything always seems too 'perfect' when they visit. Category:World